Slugterra : Ghouled Romance
by nicoleblakk
Summary: Doctor Thaddeus Blakk is a man, and all men have certain needs. Join his side of adventure as he deals with normal life when he is trying not to plot evil schemes. OC/Doctor Blakk. please read and review! Sadly I don't own Slugterra(teardrop)
1. Chapter 1:Blakk Dawn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Slugterra, Nerd Corps and Asaph Fike are the rightful owners.

This chapter is rated T

**Chapter 1: Blakk Dawn**

Tuesday, July 16, 2013

12:23 PM

A bright flash of light followed by the trudging noise of over-speeding Mecha

Beasts disturbed the peace of Longhorn Cavern. This cavern was under the

Cavern of Time and very few people knew of its existence. In addition to that, was

characterised by rare species of slugs and animals alike.

The cause of this turmoil was a band of vile-looking men. The leader

scrutinised the cavern like a specimen under a microscope as he suspected

any sort of ambush. After what seemed like an eternity, a man of high

stature emerged from a house that was merged to one of the walls of the

cavern.

"Dr Blakk, my old friend. It has been a long time." The man said as Blakk got

off his huge mecha beast.

"Yes, and time itself has its own rewards Carlisle," he answered.

The two well-built men strutted towards each other and hugged for a split-second.

After all the formalities, Blakk said to Carlisle, "Business has beengood. How is the package?"

"It is perfectly secured for you." He answered.

I knew it was my cue to present myself to Doctor Blakk. It had been

arranged that I would offer my services to him and in exchange,

he would not ghoul our cavern or hurt any of the people there. An insurance

policy I would have destroyed if it were not for my loyalty to my people. I

would have fed Dr Blakk to the Shadow Clan given the chance.

Dr Blakk's gaze was glued at me and for a split-second I saw a smile

plastered on his ashen face. I knew he liked what he saw. He gazed at me passively.

**Dr Blakk's POV**

She is tall and possesses the most stunning hair I have ever seen.

It is the colour of a white-hot rocket flame with black-purple tints.

Thick as a down comforter, it ripples about her shoulders like a live thing.

Her bright, curious eyes are a soft grey-blue, her face pale and very

feminine. Interesting.

**Back to my POV**

"Deal," he announced to my foster father and my heart fell with dismay. I ran

to my guardian and hugged him for the last time.

This was going to be arduous. A lot of things were going to change and I was

afraid I was going to be one of them.

I took my bags and loaded them onto my pink and purple cheetah mecha.

With a heavy heart I climbed onto my mecha. With no delay, Blakk climbed gracefully onto

his heavy metallic mecha.

"Move out!" He ordered his two men. One was a teenager with blond hair

and on his shoulder was perched a black ugly slug I had never seen before. The

other man looked like a human demon with red and black eyes. He also had the

same type of ugly slugs.

I looked at Blakk to see if he had the same type of slugs but he seemed to have

no slug-belt whatsoever. I guess he had wanted to make my guardian feel secure

by going to meet him alone and unarmed.

"Typical," I thought.

His sidekicks armed themselves with their blasters and I did likewise. They

both turned when I brought out my blaster. They could not even mask their

surprise. When the blond teenager asked me where I got it, that got Dr

Blakk's attention. I explained that I had designed it myself.

With the priceless look I got from Dr Blakk I knew that he was impressed

immensely.

"You might be useful after all," he said with a slight grin," I could

use a smart lady like you."

_It might not be so bad after all,_ I thought as we entered Deadweed Cavern.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Slugterra!

**Chapter 2: A New Home**

"Nicole, I am Twist, and this is Diablos Nachos." He shattered my glass of contemplation.

"Nice to meet you Twist and Diablos," I replied. At least Twist was making it easier for me to fit in their circle of goons. He looked younger than me, maybe 15 years. Today was my twentieth birthday, the day of "the trade".

After about five minutes, Blakk announced that we had arrived. I glanced instantly from Twist's blaster I was analysing, to the object of attention. I was a bit amazed that my soon-to-be home was huge.

"Wow!" I exclaimed involuntarily and I regretted it soon enough.

Blakk glanced at me and commented rather sarcastically," Did you honestly think I would live in a

scrapyard?"

"Nope," I replied. _Well played Nicole. I chastised myself_.

Twist smiled and winked at me.

Although the cavern looked desolate and darker than our own, his citadel merged into it and loomed ominously over anything else. There were no slugs happily hopping and chirping about or any plants growing there as a matter of other building was in sight. He seemed to own the whole cavern.

His place could not be described as a house; it was a mansion or citadel. We got into his 'house' and I couldn't help but notice that there many guards or sidekicks that worked for him. I looked closely at one of them and I couldn't help but notice that he was shivering when Blakk passed him.

_Haha so much for fear!_ I laughed inwardly.

Actually that guy was really terrified of him. Blakk ordered Twist and Diablos to take care of our mechas.

I walked quickly so that I could catch up with Dr Blakk. He strutted proudly and said," I am going to show you where you will be sleeping." I followed him and I was a bit awed when we passed through one of the long corridors that was connected a lounge that had a picture of him on one wall. When I saw a large table and chair in front of it, I concluded that this was where his goons reported to him.

_Or met their doom when they failed their master_, I thought darkly_. I just hope I am not going to be one of them._

"This is where you report to me after your mission, but not any time soon. I have to train you myself.

You are too naïve to do what needs to be done," he said. "I need results, not excuses," he continued.

"Yes, sir." I said sarcastically.

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner and I pretended not to notice. We carried on walking until we reached a black door with a red and large 'V' sign on it. He took a small key from one of his pockets and opened the door.

"This is your room," he said blankly. He gave me the key and kept the spare one then he strolled away.

The so-called room was a mini-apartment complete with bathroom.

_Awesome!_ I thought.

"What do you think?" I asked my slugs.

Boomer chirped, "I think we need to remodel it." I agreed.

Learning slug language had been part of my studies when I was staying with Carlisle, my guardian. At first, I had thought that it was a waste of time but it did come in handy. Boomer was an Armashelt slug I had got from my guardian as a birthday present. He was my first slug and I had got an Arachnet later which I named Webber.

I had six slugs only, mainly because I had lived most of my life under the Cavern of Time. I had also rare slugs like Memory slug I had found in there. This slug made you forget your past. I think I was hit by one when I was fifteen because I cannot remember anything before that.

Anyway, I need to sleep since I had a training session tomorrow. I looked for a suitable place to put my slugs and after I could not find it, I had to give my slugs some of my bath towels. I gave them slug food and then I went to sleep.

I tossed and turned and I could not sleep. I was curious what my training session was going to be like, so I wanted to ask Twist about it. As I unlocked my door with all the stealth I could manage, one of the guards shouted," Stay in your room!"

_Ugh! I feel like a prisoner already_. I sighed and locked my door. I hope I will be allowed to go to the shopping mall I saw while I was coming to this wretched place.

I dragged myself into bed grudgingly. Tomorrow will be another gruesome day. I set the alarm to four am, just to be ready for any surprises.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

**Duh! I don't own slugterra, just the plot and Nicole.**

Tuesday, July 16, 2013

4:56 PM

My alarm vibrated and I jolted up. My slug, Webber, was already beside me.

"At least it was only a nightmare," I sighed with relief as I lifted my

Arachnet. Webber chirped sadly and I knew I was lying to myself. I quickly

went to bath and changed my clothes.

At half past four, someone knocked on my door. I opened it and I saw it

was Twist. He was surprised to see that I was ready and he was no doubt

impressed.

"You are going to need this," he said as he gave me an ordinary blaster.

"I was planning on using my own," I replied.

"His orders, not mine." he shrugged his shoulders.

"What about the slugs?" I asked feeling panic welling up inside me.

Twist shook his head. "He uses ghoul slugs and if you really care about

your slugs you would leave them behind."

I subconsciously nodded my head. I returned my blaster and slugs and

then locked my room.

"You must do whatever he says without hesitation or he will get angry or

worse. Most importantly, expect anything." Twist advised me.

"I will keep that in mind. Thanks Twist." I said. After checking out the

blaster, I would probably be beaten by Dr Blakk if i were

to duel him today. _I bet he isn't the patient type._

Grateful for the tip, I knew I had a compass to steer the depths of his anger

to my advantage, if the situation ever arose. Although I steeled myself for

the harsh training, fear slowly turned into suppressed panic. I followed

Twist to an arcade that was well lit and spacious.

"Good luck and remember what I told you." He whispered before vanishing into the dark labyrinth of the citadel.

With all of the remaining confidence I had, I cautiously treaded the black

shiny floor since I was expecting a booby-trap to catch me off-guard. I

summoned some strength to reassure myself.

_I hope he is training other students as well._ That will make it easier to cover

your mistakes or learn from other people's.

Warily, I moved towards the centre of the large room. I looked at my blaster and then I remembered that I had left behind my friendly ammunition. I regretted following Twist's advice partially.

At least my guardian had taught me some martial arts.

_Blakk was in for a surprise_. I thought with a smile.

A few seconds later, something small and dark whizzed towards me. I summersaulted and dodged it by a few millimetres. A black-red vapour trailed the ghoul. My heart skipped a beat. Dr Blakk leapt from where he was hiding from, a one metre high stile, to about four metres from where

I was.

I faced him while trying to avoid looking into his black eyes because I knew I

would chicken out. After about an eternity, Dr Blakk raised his multi-shot

Harbinger Firestorm and fired three consecutive shots.

The first ghoul was aimed at my head. I ducked it easily. The second target

was my chest. I twisted my body sideways and the ghoul missed and collided

into the wall. Several jagged pieces chirped off. I was not so lucky

with the third one though. It was a ghouled Rammerstone and it was

aimed for my left arm. It was harder to dodge it since I had assumed that

position when I had dodged the second ghoul. I decided to jump upwards,

but the ghoul grazed my knee.

I landed on one of the pedestals and then jumped off with more grace

than I could muster. I tried not to show him that I had been hurt. I ground

my teeth and endured the pain in silence. I wasn't going to allow him to

even think I was weak.

One of the ghouls were now going back to Blakk and I quickly picked it up

discreetly. Now I was fully armed. He loaded more ghouls into his

large black and red blaster.

_When is he ever going to run out of his ammo? This guy must have an_

_invisible arsenal of them somewhere_. I wondered.

He fired his blaster. I had to act fast and I knew I could not take more of

those ugly ghouls. There was something about them that gave me a headache.

_Oh well, I would have to figure that out later. Right now, I had to survive_

_and prove my worth to Blakk._

I dodged the ghouls easier than the first time and I could see he was

getting exasperated.

"Impressive, but can you keep up?" inquired Dr Blakk.

My motivation renewed by his comment and I was more determined to defeat him even if the odds were against me. With my arms streamlined against my body, I ran like an arrow and then cartwheeled to avoid a ghoul.

_If only I can get close enough_. I thought as I dodged more ghouls. If I could

see where he kept his ghouls; maybe I would be able to disarm him.

When I was only one meter from Dr Blakk, I dived and karate chopped his right hand. His

Harbinger thudded heavily on the floor. I was impressed with myself but the victory

was short lived.

Before I could lift my blaster from my belt, I felt intense pressure on my

left eye. I staggered then quickly regained balance although I could see only darkness and

stars. I managed to run again and I grabbed his blaster although I wasn't

surprised when I was awarded with another excruciating blow.

At least, it was my right shoulder. I can still use my left hand. That man can

punch harder than anyone I had ever challenged to hand-to-hand combat.

I tried to think clearly when my mind was about to shut down.

_Focus! I commanded my nervous system_. Dr Blakk was now furious. I had

to use his blind rage to my advantage. As I dodged another blow, it was

accompanied by a cold gust of wind.

_I have to act fast. This guy is taller than me so it's obviously difficult to_

_reach his pressure points_. I avoided more blows. I ran around and he

followed, blinded by rage. I was the prey and he was a predator. Immersed

in my thoughts, I realised I was cornered and I had nowhere else to go.

He raised his arms and wove his hands together for one final double blow. I knew

this was my final chance. I hit one pressure point between the ribs, in the

middle of the chest, and he froze only momentarily. Those two minutes

were exactly what I needed to recollect myself and load my blaster. As I

moved away from him to the other side of the room, I pointed my blaster

at him with my left hand.

Rage seemed to be a fuel for his strength and he flexed his muscles and

turned. His eyes became darker than any shade of black that was known to

all mankind. I fired his ghoul and he leant backwards, and his fist hit the

poor ghoul off-course.

_This is the end_. I thought as he yelled like a wounded animal.

He picked up a heavy table that I could have sworn weighed a ton and

smashed it where I had been standing a few seconds. I dodged some of the

debris easily.

Blakk picked up some of the debris and threw it where I was standing. I

dodged one of the larger chunks but I didn't see the smaller ones.

One of them hit my right shoulder again. It was excruciating. I knew that I was going to

pass out soon enough.

With the strength I had left, I stood up, but I had little balance. He moved

faster than I had ever seen and as I tried to cartwheel out of the way, he

grabbed, with an iron grip, my leg in mid-air.

_Ah, man!_ This was my last thought as he smashed me like a rag-doll onto the

floor.

Then darkness.


	4. Chapter 4:No Pain

**Chapter 4: No Pain**

Tuesday, July 16, 2013

9:31 PM

A wet towel covered my eyes. I tried to raise my right arm but someone said gruffly," Stay still. "

"Who are you?" I asked trying to cover up the panic that was escalating in my mind. "Where am I?"

No one answered my questions. Someone mumbled, "Tell Dr Blakk she is awake."

"What is going on?" I asked again.

"You will know soon enough," Twist said.

At least I recognised his voice. I removed the towel with a lot of effort. My left eye was swollen and I couldn't see anything else. My head was spinning.

I tried to sit up but then Twist said, "The doctor you must not do anything. You were out for two and a half days straight."

"Really? I am better now." I said as I tried to sit up straight then Twist held my shoulders to try and stop me. I winced as he touched my right shoulder. He let go immediately to my relief.

With gritted teeth, I raised myself from the bed with all the strength I could muster.

_How embarrassing_. I thought sourly. _First training session and I was out like a lice._

Twist probably noticed the conflicting emotions on my face and he said, "You were really lucky. I was out for a week and you recovered faster than any of us. The doctor said you had 10 broken bones and.."

Before he could finish his sentence, Dr Blakk entered.

"Twist, leave us." Twist got up and left. Dr Blakk loomed over my bed, a sign of doom. After a closer look, he was not all that bad as my neighbours had described him.

_Fear had an exaggerating effect on people's judgement_.

He looked a bit worried then turned and closed the door. To my surprise, he sat down elegantly then leaned over and brought all of his fingers together to form a hand cone. Then, he looked straight into my eyes, or eye for that matter since the other was out of commission.

"The doctor told me you had a miraculous recovery that cannot be explained in scientific terms and also that your anatomy is slightly different. Do you know what he meant?"

"I have no idea what he is talking about." I said puzzled.

Dr Blakk frowned.

_That is not a good sign_. I thought_. I do not even know what he is talking about. I need a moment to_

_recollect myself_.

"A few minutes ago, I was unconscious. Please give me some time to think." I complained.

Dr Blakk said," I want answers, quickly or I will have to rectify the situation with my own methods."

"Ok, Ok! I can't remember anything else before I was fifteen. My guardian had told me that I was hit by a ghouled Memory Slug," I replied.

After he raised his thick, black eyebrows, I knew he wanted me to explain further.

"The Memory Slug can only be found in the Cavern of Time and when someone is shot by it, you can lose your memory for a day. A ghouled one makes you forget everything for an undefined time. I have tried to remember more than that but I only get a splitting headache."

"Where are you parents and where do you really come from then?" He inquired further.

"I have no idea about that either. I am sorry, Sir," I replied.

Blakk got up and when he reached the door, he stopped. "I have arranged for my men to take you back home. You will resume your training tomorrow. By the way, very impressive skills you have. Who taught you?"

I replied proudly, "My guardian."

With barely a smile, he opened the door and left. I sighed heavily, and then got up grudgingly.

After about an hour, a fat man of short stature entered and he said in shock," Where are you going? You are not even supposed to stand on that leg of yours!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It's not like I was going to die anyway," I retorted. "Anyway, I am needed for training tomorrow and you should worry about your medical explanation to Dr Blakk."

The Doctor paled instantly.

"If I were you I would have said something else that was smarter than what you told him," I advised.

"He would have found out eventually," he replied, "like what happened to Twist. I will not make the same mistake again."

The Doctor seemed to grow paler by the minute. I was starting to feel sorry for him.

"I was amazed at your anatomy and you healed ten times faster than anyone else I have ever treated."

"What happened to Twist?" I was now curious.

The Doctor remained quiet for a while, then as he was about to open his mouth, Diablos entered and

announced," Time to go." He searched for any sign of protest on the Doctor's pale face.

I thanked the doctor and followed Diablos Nachos outside.

_So much for having some time off_. I thought sourly.

Twist was lucky in an optimistic kind of way. I really wanted to know what had happened to Twist.

There was an aura on Dr Blakk's men that scared people into silence.

The more I stayed with him, the more questions I had that needed answers. Snooping around

wasn't an option because I knew that you might become ghoul chow.

I shivered as if there was a chilly breeze.

_Patience is a virtue_, I thought as we entered Blakk's citadel.


	5. Chapter 5: The Revelation

**Chapter 5: The Revelation**

Wednesday, July 17, 2013

9:40 PM

The "Fortress of Depressitude" was my new nickname for Dr Blakk's citadel. As usual, there was neither laughter nor people relaxing.

_I hope depression was not in the contract. I did not sign up for this_. I frowned.

"What's wrong, my young student?" A low, suave voice interrupted my contemplation.

"Nothing much that could cause any concern Dr Blakk. Thanks for asking." I replied.

Like a big boulder, he towered over me. I looked up and we made eye contact. I started to sweat

profusely. Not wanting to betray any weakness, I maintained it for some time.

His eyes were black but I had never really analysed them before. His irises had a green or hazel colour that enhanced the black pupils.

_Wow! He has nice eyes._ After averting my gaze, I could feel his eyes still locked on my face.

"Training resumes tomorrow. Same time as usual thanks to your... speedy recovery." He said bluntly. He put emphasis the word "speedy" to show he still needed a detailed explanation of my miracle.

"Yes Sir."

_Looks like I am not going to the mall anytime soon_.

When he looked as if he didn't want to continue the conversation, I quickened my pace and went straight for refuge in my room.

_I hope my slugs are still okay. Please tell me that proud oaf hasn't ghouled my slugs_. The mere thought of that sent a chill down my spine.

As I unlocked the door, I noticed my room was still in the same state I had left it. At least they have an ounce of respect for trainees. My slugs chirped happily and I noticed someone had been taking care of them when I was away.

_It is probably Twist_.

After making sure I had locked my door, I bathed and changed my clothes.

A little rest was exactly what I needed. I slumped on my bed.

_I hope Dr Blakk gave his trainees some time off_. Once, on our way back, Diablos had warned me never to trust Twist. His reason had been that Twist was the personal apprentice of the boss.

_Twist is probably his chief spy. No one could be trusted, for now anyway._

Now to the more pressing question, "Who or what am I?" I asked myself out loudly.

My bag was exactly where I had left it and whoever had searched my room was excellent. It was

probably Dr Blakk since he was the only one who had the spare keys to my room.

My heart sank like lead metal in quicksand. He probably knew about my sweet little slugs and would do anything to "fix" them.

He knows my guardian would never approve of those ghouls. If I worry myself, I might get sick.

I tried to strengthen myself but this time my nerves of steel failed me.

A large slim phone vibrated. I picked it up. I knew someone had put it in my room.

_Having to face Dr Blakk every day for a limited time was endurable. Now this! I can't take it anymore!_

I scowled and decided to ignore my phone for a while. I wasn't going for supper. After a while, I stomped to answer it in resignation.

_Whatever!_ I thought angrily.

I read the text and I knew what I had to do before I became ghoul chow.

_I feel very honoured to dine with The Dr Blakk of Slugterra. Just when I was planning to skip dinner_, I thought bitterly. This isn't my day.

My temper was really near the surface. I dressed appropriately and I knew someone was going to be escorting me to his private quarters.

In the private quarters of Dr Blakk…

Trying to be polite, I knocked on his door even if I was furious. My escort had already left or to put it more accurately, fled.

"Come in."

I opened the door and I was amazed that his quarters were well furnished with very beautiful Mahogany furniture and the couches were black and looked very comfortable. I wasn't surprised that the floors

were tiled with the same 'V' design as on all the doors.

_This guy is rich and has good taste_. I complimented him subconsciously. Immersed in the beauty of my surroundings I had forgotten to locate Dr Blakk.

"You DO know why I invited you here, don't you?" I almost jumped out of my skin.

"To be honest, I have no idea." I replied.

"Will my student allow me to have dinner with her?" he asked politely while looking at his fingernails.

Trying my best to hide the shock, I replied, "Sure, why not? It's not like I had more important things to do tonight."

"The dining room is that way," he announced. Like a cultured young woman, I allowed him to guide me there.

The room was also well-furnished but smaller than the lounge and I was glad there wasn't any Dark

Water. The table was well set and there was normal food as compared to what we ate in the canteen, not that I ate anyway.

I noticed Dr Blakk was in a good mood.

"I see that you have forgotten to ghoul the food too," I dared to joke.

He frowned then laughed lightly as he pulled out a chair for me that was identical to his.

"Your wit is as credible as your skills in combat, I see." he said as he dished out his share.

I was on the verge of panic. This had been a trap all along. I had not eaten ever since I had started living in Dr Blakk's citadel.

That was another piece of the puzzle. I can go for up to a month without eating and after that, I replenish my strength.

_I had to eat now. What would he think I am? He would probably exploit my powers for his own evil purpose._ He had probably done his research for any anomalies in my behaviour.

I dished my share but they were only vegetables and nothing else.

"On a diet, I presume?" he inquired slyly. I knew he would find the truth soon enough anyway.

"No I eat not to live, but to blend in. Listen, whatever I am, I can survive without food but only on

positive emotions or energy. There are rare here so I have to eat to replenish my strength. I will not keep anything I know from you. "

He could not mask his surprise his shock soon enough.

"Impressive. Very impressive," he said as his eyes were shadowed in contemplation. "What else can you do?"

"I can read minds," I said.

He was shell-shocked. "You mean, you have been reading my mind all thistime!"

"Relax. I was just joking! I don't think I can do that. What do you have to hide anyway?" I commented, while laughing.

He relaxed and he seemed to loosen up a bit. He stopped eating and he leaned into his chair.

This was weird. I had never felt comfortable in his presence and it seems it is mutual.

The conversation flowed like a river, and he kept on asking random questions. Although I enjoyed his company, I was forcing myself to eat.

I looked at the watch on my wrist. It was already 10pm!

"Excuse me, but I think I must go. I need to be early for training session tomorrow. Thank you for the dinner." I broke the awkward silence.

"Oh! Wouldn't want to make my student late for training, "he said impassively.

"Please don't tell anyone else what I have told you." I begged and added, "Carlisle and you are the only people who know part of the truth, which is everything I know. Please keep it that way."

He raised his eyebrows but did not say anything for a moment.

Blakk stood up. "Bye all means. Allow me to show you out as my guest."

I obliged. I didn't know he could be so polite. Maybe his courtesy was what made people fall to his feet moreover, follow him to the accursed ends of the earth.

My escort, who was now Morris, was waiting for me outside. I followed him quietly. He showed me to my quarters and I was glad to finally rest.

_Blakk is very smart; I will give him credit for that_. That was my last thought before I blacked out

completely.


	6. Chapter 6: No Gain

**Chapter 6: No Gain**

Thursday, July 18, 2013

10:42 PM

Training went better than expected. I could not feel weak anymore in the presence of ghouls.

I hope I get my mission sometime soon.

The session was short because Dr Blakk had some "business" to attend to.

Anyway, I could spend the rest of the day just hanging out with my slugs. I needed to catch up with my own research on slugs.

On my way to my room, I bumped into Twist.

"Oh, hi!" He greeted me cheerfully. "I heard your practice session was cut short."

"Yes, it was. Looks like I will not be busy today." I replied.

"Care for a movie sometime or anything else? I won't be busy too, you know."

"I wouldn't really mind." I replied. As a precaution I asked him if Dr Blakk would mind. He said he was not sure.

My sixth sense was tingling. I took that as a warning and I used Diablos' warning as a reason to avoid trusting him.

I decided to stay on the safe side.

"As a matter of fact, Twist, I can't come. Thanks for asking. "

Twist just shrugged his shoulders and left. Something was up. I could smell it. There was something

about him, that I could not exactly point out that irritated me.

_I hope Dr Blakk gives his trainees some sort of allowance because I need to fix my apartment._

The black and red colours were really getting on my nerves. Subconsciously, I touched my phone. I

checked if there were any new messages on it . There were none.

_I need to make the best of the situation here, or I am going to die of boredom._

There was no music on the phone just contacts of Dr Blakk, Morris, Diablos and Twist. Typical. This was really a man's world. Where were the ladies?

Immersed in my sea of thoughts, I bumped into someone I had never met before.

"Watch it loser!" The man yelled.

I apologised. As I entered into another corridor, I realised I was lost. This was really stressful. Most

people had left since they knew Dr Blakk was not going to be available. After passing through many corridors, I was starting to feel a little devastated when I noticed a hole in one of the doors. I was tempted to peek and I could not believe my eyes.

Many people who looked like slugslingers standing around in the foyer and none other than Dr Blakk captured their attention.

With an elegant gait, he walked to the centre of the room.

_I bet that guy can even walk on air. He does not even make a sound!_

After he made sure he held their attention, he began.

"What I am asking of you is so little compared to what I am offering. Your loyalty and service in

exchange for the most powerful weapon Slugterra has ever known. I know you are men of actions, not words; so am I..."

He continued his speech but my attention was on something else.

A shadow fleeted across the corridor at almost the speed of sound. Out of curiosity, I followed it slowly at first but then I had to run to keep up. After twenty minutes, I couldn't find it. It had just disappeared into thin air!

_A real head scratcher all right._

I noticed that this corridor seemed familiar and I was quite pleased that I was almost near my room.

I just unlocked my door and quickly locked it behind me. My stomach muscles clenched. It really knew about where I slept. Whatever that thing was, was a true mystery.

_Creepy_! The mere thought of that gave me a headache and raised the hair on the back of my neck.

"What took you so long?" I practically jumped out my skin.

I turned around slowly and could not answer the question. Not because of fear, but because of amazement. There was a man lightly perched on my bed with the elegance of a jungle cat. I looked at his face and I stared into the blackest eyes I have ever seen. Not just black in colour, but black to the core. He was quite handsome, his square jaw was smooth as if he had used a hair-remover lotion instead of shaving cream. Sleek black hair feathered about his shoulders to the middle of his massive torso.

I cannot put a finger on it but I knew this man from somewhere. My memory let me down again.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked rudely, trying to hide the escalating panic. He was positively magnetic. He stood up slowly as if he did not want to alarm me further.

"Don't you remember me?"

This man was hypnotizing, like a king cobra in full hood. Something inside me warned that he could be just as deadly.

"No, I can't remember you. Have we met before?"

"Yes, on many occasions." He replied quietly. "You are telling the truth."

I was shocked. "How do you know that?"

"It's one of our abilities. I see you have forgotten that too. You are one of us." He said passively then cautiously took a step closer to me.

"One of you? Who or what are you anyway?" Curiosity overcame my fear for the mysterious man shortly. _He probably has the answers to all of my questions. Let me play along._

"Your guardian never told you?! I am Nicolay. You will remember me when the time comes. For now, I will leave you in peace." He said as he trailed two left fingers on my left chick. I was shocked that my body responded to his touch instantly. He reeked of masculinity and mystery.

He smiled slowly as if he knew the effect of his touch and then teleported as quickly as he had appeared.

_So much for suspense. I need to know who that person is. Why did I feel so hopelessly attracted to him? _

There was too much at stake here. If Doctor Blakk found out about this man, he would probably stop trusting me. I needed to contact my guardian but I knew Blakk would definitely disapprove. He had made sure to break any ties I had with my guardian before I left.

I checked on my slugs before I went online. The Slugnet was where I could check out what events were taking place in other people's lives. It was probably my only link to the outside world. The Shane gang were up to their tricks as usual. The leader, Eli Shane, looked like the kid who could take on Blakk. Doctor Blakk had never mentioned his name in any of our conversations.

_So who was Dr Blakk's arch nemesis? _

The day rolled on by. I went to upgrade my mecha beast to pass away the time.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dream

Me: I wanna thank all of my readers from all over the world but most importantly Chowhound for reviewing and ninjagirl202 for reviewing. You have inspired me to continue my fanfic. I will do all i can in the little spare time i have to update because I am now in varsity.

Doctor Blakk: Oh. Touching, heartfelt...nauseating. One way or another I will make you

finish this fanfiction!

Me(sighs): Wonders never end. I will try my best.

Doctor Blakk: Good or I would have added you to my...(looking at nails) ghoul collection.

Me(shivers): Let's get the show on the road then.

Doctor Blakk grins.

Me:I don't own anything except my awesome imagination.

**Chapter 7: The Dream**

In the middle of the night, I sense someone is following me. I hide behind the bushes and wait for the person to come closer to where i was. After a while of deep concentration, I feel that the person has a positive aura.

_Who is it? I hope it is some of my kind, whatevr we are. Maybe they may answer some of my questions. _I thought silently.

After about a moment, the being draws closer and I notice that it was a man with chisselled features and he had an athletic built. He exuded a distinct light aura. Since our senses were extremely enhanced,we sense each other. I feel as if I had found my long lost brother.

Instead, his body started to disintergrate and reveal another being with a dark aura that exuded from his pores. In shock, I stared as he transformed into one of my dreaded nightmares."Nicolay!" I screamed.

"You remember me now, don't you?" He said gently.

With a dark grin, he sprinted towards me. Using his excess dark energy as an energy source, I ran. My lack of experience in such situations put me at a great disadvantage as he soon caught up with me.

As he was about to grab my hand, I was electrified and I woke up. It was one of the Tazerlings I had rescued from Doctor Blakk's laboratory.

"Thank you Shocker. It was just a bad dream."

The slug chirped happily. _No prob._

Just then, my alarm clock rings.

_I wonder what I am going to be doing today._ I wondered as I got ready for practice.

As if on que, my phone rang. I chose voice call over video call since my hair was still in disarray.

"Hello, Sir."

"I want you to deliver a VERY important package to a certain man at exactly 6am near the ravine of Eastern Caverns." Doctor Blakk commanded.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"And should thinnngs... unravel, you will answer to me...PERSONALLY." Then he cut the phone.

_Another day in the life of Nicole. _I sighed as I finished off preparing for my mission. My slugs were overexcited as I gave them slugfood. They seemed almost too happy to be leaving the citadel.

I wore my purple and silver slugslinging outfit and braided my hair. It was now 4:10am.

Within fifteen minutes, Doctor Blakk knocked. After scrutinising what I was wearing, he personally delivered the package to me. It was quite he strode away.

Soon enough, I was on my way to meet one of Doctor Blakk's associates. The journey was not as long as I thought since my mecha beast could now travel at 300 miles per hour. As assured, the person was waiting patiently for me. He took the package then called Doctor Blakk to confirm the delivery. Then we parted ways.

I knew I had to get back to the citadel as soon as possible but I also needed to delay a little bit. I checked my wristwatch and it was now 5:30am.

I set my mecha beast on auto-pilot and I started to check my slugs. Some of them were still sleeping in the little slugbeds on my mecha. Shocker was, as usual, full of energy.

It was almost sunrise, or a simulation of it and everything was peaceful. Just then, Shocker started jumping up and down.

"What is it?" I asked absent-mindedly.

He was chirping too fast for me to be able to translate.

Then he started moving his little sluggish arms in gestures. I turned to where he was pointing at.

To my amazement, I noticed a man striding towards me. He looked similar to the one in my nightmare. He exuded a positive aura. I accelerated my mecha beast as I made a run for it. After about 20minutes, I checked behind to see if he was still following me. I sighed with relief.

As I turned my face to continue driving my mecha, he suddenly appeared and stopped my mecha with his hand!

Inevitably, my slugs and I were catapulted off my mecha and we crashed into a pile of rocks.

_I should have put a seatbelt on my mecha. What the..? Did that man do that? _

A turmoil of thoughts whirled in my head. I felt as if I were losing consciousness. Opening my eyes slowly, I turned my head. The man strolled towards me.

"No! Leave me alone!" i tried to shout the words but they only came out as mutterings. My head felt as if it was going to split.

He knelt near where my head was. I could have sworn my neck was broken.

_I am sorry Doctor Blakk I could not make it. _I pleaded silently.

The last thing i remember was his shadow covering my head before a flash of light engulfed me on every side.


	8. Chapter 8: Illuminated Darkness

I don't own anything except my awesome plot.

Rated T obviously.

**Chapter 8: Illuminated Darkness**

_**At Blakk Industries**_

_It's 5pm. Where the heck is that girl? _Doctor Blakk fumed silently. _She should be here by now._

He was in his office and his goons were chilling out wondering why he hadn't given them anything to do yet.

Just then Morris walked in. He seemed to know every mood of his boss.

"Is everything alright boss?" He asked.

Doctor Blakk did not want to let him in on the truth. He ignored him.

"Locke told me that the Shane gang saved Bonzai Cavern." Morris said carefully while looking out for his boss' reaction.

Doctor Blakk frowned deeply. _This is not my day. The Shane gang had to wait. I need to go to look for her myself. _

_"_Prepare my mecha beast. I need to go somewhere." Doctor Blakk mumbled.

_The boss is not acting his usual self today. Where is that girl Nicole anyway? _Morris thought._ I haven't seen her today._

Morris did as he was instructed.

_I need to go find her. She may be in trouble. What if.. _Doctor Blakk's rage transformed into worry. He was surprised that he was worried about an apprentice.

_She is not just an apprentice to me. _As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he immediately exiled it. He could not accept the fact that he liked her.

Subconsciously he shrugged his shoulders as he got up and strutted off to get his blaster from it's case. 

_**At an unknown location**_

A heat wave washed over me. I was slowly gaining consciousness.

_Where am I? _I tried to move but i felt there was something restraining me. I slowly opened my eyes and i was blinded by a white light. I wiggled my toes and fingers and I was glad that some blood started flowing into my limbs.

"Good. You are awake." A gentle voice purred from my left.

My vision adjusted and panic welled up as I had a flashback of what had happened earlier.

"Who are you?" I asked as bravely as I could.

"My name is Cyphan. We are from the same subspecies." He replied as he untied the ropes on my ankles. I was tied on one of the rocks jutting out of the floor of the Magma Caverns. Below us there was a lake of lava flowing.

"What do you want with me? Where are my slugs?" I asked as I tried to wiggle away from him.

"You will find out soon enough and as for your slugs, they are safe." Cyphan said as he channeled excess positive energy into my head.

My head felt as if it were carrying a ton of bricks.

A piercing shriek cut through the silence. I was surprised to find out it was my own.

"Stop! Please! I will give you anything you want!" I pleaded as tears streamed down my face.

"I don't want anything from you..but I want you!" He shouted. "You have no idea how long I have lived waiting for my mate. When you were born I thought you were mine but then I was disappointed that you were a Liantha."

More answers gave birth to more questions.

"Your guardian had hit you with a ghouled Memory slug so that I would not be able to track you through your consciousness. Your nightmare gave me an idea where you could be."

At least one of my question had been answered. I guessed that was where Doctor Blakk was involved.

"What is that?"I asked as I whimpered in pain.

He stopped whatever he was doing to my head, to my relief.

"Please tell me." I would have knelt if I hadn't been tied up.

He slowly walked away from me as he took a pair of gloves but they were made of dark energy and transparent. "From our species, there are two subspecies. The Liantha who have Light Energy and the Hiantrix with the Dark kind. Only a Liantha can mate with a Hiantrix. Your soulmate was Nicolay but now you are going to be mine."

_I guess that's why I had been hopelessly attracted to Nicolay._

I had to buy some time. "And how do you think you will be able to do that?"

"By doing this.." He used his energy to put on the dark energy gloves then he touched my head.

I felt as if my soul was being darkened as tendrils of dark energy entered my pores.

The pain was indescribable. I screamed and I felt as if I were going to melt into the ground. His aura became brighter.

"I am going to change you into a Hiantrix. If I change you then I can kiss you and finally get a soul mate." He said as he looked deeply into my eyes. "Did you know a kiss with someone of the other side can seal your souls for eternity?"

I gasped.

Focusing all the positive energy, I converted his dark energy into light energy.

"What are you doing?" Cyphan shouted.

"A little trick I learnt a while ago."I answered sarcastically. I had taught myself that trick ever when I had started living with Doctor Blakk.

_I hope he is coming to help me. _I silently prayed.

Enraged, he punched my face. A little blood trickled down my chin. The heat was increasing. I hoped my Frostcrawler was faring better than I was.

"It's impossible!" He shouted in disbelief.

"Says the man with gloves made of dark energy. I bet you had to kill a Hiantrix to get all of that energy." I mumbled.

In a fit of madness, he started pummeling blows to my body. "If I won't have you then no one else will!"

My reserves of energy were depleting. I clung onto the edge of consciousness.

_**At the entrance of the Magma Caverns**_

_Why in the burning world is she here? _Doctor Blakk feared the worst. _I hope she did not kill herself._

_I would not want to lose anyone else.._

Immersed in his thoughts he failed to notice that his wildebeast mecha was too heavy to be supported by the small bridge. A loud splash followed by drops of lava splattering on the path brought him back to the senses. He quickly reversed his mecha and got off.

_That was close. _He congratulated himself.

After a few minutes he took out a holographic tab and there were large words,"SIGNAL LOST". Resisting the urge to gloat, he closed it then put it into his pockets. Doctor Blakk had placed a tracking bug on the blaster he had given his latest apprentice.

He treaded the path cautiously. There was a narrow shortcut through the Cavern and he instantly accessed it without thinking about what he could find there.

Out of nowhere a flock of lava bats swarmed around him. He almost slipped into the river full of magma. With a slinger's reflexes shot ghouled Arachnet slug. Most of the bats were trapped.

He smirked.

_I am going to beat the heck out of that girl when I see her. _Just the thought of her caused a shiver down his spine.

_Her grey-blue eyes offered solace and her luscious pink lips.._He shrugged his shoulders. _Control yourself! You are almost twice her age and I am probably not her type. _

Today's events had made him realise what he had trying to hide for the past two weeks.

Just then a scream echoed in the cavern. With increased hopes Doctor Blakk ran towards the sound.

_**At a hidden location in the Magma Caverns**_

"You never know when to give up, do you?" Cyphan taunted.

I groaned.

He grabbed my face and held it firmly between his two hands. "Surrender to me and this will be over."

"Never!" I shouted.

"Then we will do this the hard way." Cyphan forcibly tilted my face towards his. I tried to shake my head free but his iron grip held it in place.

"Oh no! Please don't do that." I mumbled. He moved his mouth closer to mine.

_I am sorry Doctor Blakk. I have failed you._


	9. Chapter 9: Crush and Burn

**Chapter 9: Crush and Burn**

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Slugterra. If I did, Doctor Blakk would make more appearances.

A silhouette formed on the entrance. Cyphan and I both sensed dark energy but it wasn't as much Nicolay exuded.

_Doctor Blakk! _A river of relief flooded my soul so that even the excrutiating pain momentarily vanished.

Cyphan snarled," Competition must be eliminated."

Doctor Blakk runs in, blaster aimed at whatever was in sight. He instantly shoots a ghouled Tormato slug. Cyphan dodges it but he is shocked as a red and black tornado whirls and pulls him in.

"You! I will be back!" He shouts as he disappears.

Doctor Blakk smirks.

Slowly, he turned to face me. For a split-second, he smiles with relief.

"Planning on missing practice, were you?" he asks suavely.

I groan. "I wouldn't miss it for anything. How did you find me?" I asked him.

My energy was almost back since it was now being fueled by the dark energy of Doctor Blakk and his ghouls.

He ignored me and then started to untie my hands. I wince involuntarily and Doctor Blakk pauses then starts to untie me gently. Cyphan had seriously hurt me.

"How did you know how to take care of him?" I asked him again.

"Your guardian had told me that one day they were going to come for you and also that I should use that slug if the situation...ever arose."

I tried to stand upright but I was really exhausted. I almost lose my balance and Doctor Blakk catches me.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Time to leave." He announced as he carried me gently to his mecha beast. He placed me on e seat before going to get my slugs. I was surprised when they didn't shake in fear as others did but chirped happily.

_Okay! Wonders never end. _I tried to get up and I could only elevate my head.

"Uhmm Doctor Blakk.. Did you take care of my slugs when I was not well?" I asked him.

"Yes, why?" He replied with a frown.

"Thank you."

He replied," Pleasure is all mine."

Doctor Blakk puts the slugs on my mecha and straps them in before starting it and guiding it across the bridge. Within five minutes he was back then he carefully carried me to his mecha on the other side of the bridge.

I hung limply as most of my energy was used up. He got onto his huge mecha beast then placed me on his laps. As he started his mecha, I smiled. I snuggled into his chest.

_This had been a busy day I am just glad I was saved by Doctor Blakk. _I was shocked that I actually liked him. His dark energy was like a magnet and I, the iron.

If I had looked up, I would have seen Doctor Blakk grinning like a baby with candy.

For a moment, everything was perfect. Since I was exhausted and in pain, I instantly fell asleep in his warm chest and strong arms.

Doctor Blakk:I bet you like me. I saw you blush.

Nicole(turning a shade of pink):Never!

Doctor Blakk(smirks): Be radical and just finish the rest of the story, will you?

Nicole:Okay. Like I have a choice. Guys please review. It totally motivates me.

Doctor Blakk: We are moving out!

Nicole(rolls eyes): Okay boss.

Nicoleblakk signing out!


	10. Chapter 10: The Experiment

**Chapter 10: The Experiment**

rated T for suggestive themes and some words not found in all dictionaries.

Doctor Blakk was getting back to his usual self. I was forbidden from leaving the citadel due to the previous incident. I had recovered within a full day.

I woke up at the usual time and got ready for my practice session. After everything was ready, I walked to the training arcade. As I waited outside, my phone vibrated and I knew what I had to do the rest of the day. I went back to my room to collect my slugs. As usual, all of them were ready. After locking my door, I walked briskly to my laboratory. My orders were to build a weapon of immense power.

At least I had an idea. As I got my tools ready, I thought about what changes had taken place since the encounter with Cyphan that happened in the previous week. Doctor Blakk seemed to be at the top of his game. He exuded confidence and wait for it, perfume.

_I think I have an overactive imagination._ He probably bathed after he had trained me but these days, I could have sworn he woke earlier than me in order to clean himself up. I smiled absentmindedly.

After I had built a potential model of a gatler from the models I had seen in some of the history books that Carlisle had given me to study, I stood back and admired my piece of work. It had taken me about five hours to build it. What was left was the guilding module. As soon as I inserted it, the gatler fizzled and smoke started coming out. I knew I was going to get into trouble if it exploded so I sprinted to the nearest fire extinguisher. Some of Doctor Blakk's henchmen were just relaxing and arguing about the Slugball game since they had no work to I got back, a flame was already burning the slugtubes. My aquabeek, Hydro, started spraying little jets of water from its mouth onto the smoke.

"No! Don't!" I tried to stop Hydro but the water had already oxidised the fire. I grabbed Hydro,Shocker and other slugs and made a run for it. Suddenly there was a big explosion and I covered myself with my purple energy field. I saved half of the lab but the rest was burnt. Some of the test tubes had exploded and there was a large dam of a colloidal solution near the door.

_I am so fired. _I covered my face with my hands. Some of slugs chirped worriedly.

What do you know, Twist barged in and without looking where he was going, his left foot skidded and with a shout,"What the..?" he tried braking with his right leg. He slipped and fell headfirst onto the floor. My slugs laughed in a cute sluggish way. I ran to his aid. "Are you alright?" I asked him. Twist shooed me off and tried to get up. His boots were still covered with that colloidal solution. It was still slippery and I could have sworn Twist would have blasted me with Loci.

My slugs continued to laugh. He looked like an old man trying to dance Gangnam style on an ice-skating ring.

Some of the goons, whether they were looking for entertainment or trouble, barged in with Locke and Lodd leading the calvary. The other two goons immediately pummeled into Twist.

"Woah!" The twins skidded and as if at equilibrium, they held each other's hands. For a millisecond they defied the Laws of Gravity.

Lodd always dumber than a sack of nails, asked," What do we do brother?"

"Lodd, keep your left leg where it is!" His twin brother shouted back. Before he had finished his sentence, Lodd had lifted his left leg.

Within minutes the twins had joined the pile. A tirade of curses poured from their mouths.

I was still in shock and I stared at them slackjawed. The doors in my lab were automated with pressure sensors and I hoped no one would run in again since they were now closed.

My slugs were now rolling over and they had tears in their little eyes.

_This is insane!_ I thought. They tried to untangle themselves but to no avail.

Just then Doctor Blakk appeared as the doors swung open. Always smart enough to look were he is stepping on, hesitated to step on the goo. I was standing near the door and my slugs continued to laugh their little heads off.

The shock of seeing him there with his huge hands neatly folded behind him only made gasp open my mouth wider.

"Close your mouth, will you? It's not a flytrap." I did as I was told.

Assessing the damage, his eyes widened momentarily before he resumed his cool composure.

"Lying down on the job, are we?" He stared at his associates with his jet black and green eyes.

"Doctor Blakk?!" The group gasped his name in unison as if he was their worst nightmare, which he was for the moment.

In a split-second, his goons had untangled themselves from the heaped mess. Twist was leaning forward holding his back and the rest, their respective injured body parts. They were looking on the floor as if they were asking the Deep Caverns to swallow them.

Just then Morris panted, "Are you ok boss? I heard." He tried to stop himself but his inertia caused his body to pummel into Doctor Blakk as he suavely turned to face his best henchman.

Doctor Blakk staggered backwards as then slipped on the goo. He backflipped and again pounded the crew. Morris hurtled towards them like a bowling ball and a few crunchy sounds were heard.

"Not again!" Twist complained and the others groaned. I would have laughed if Doctor Blakk was not there but that had to wait. At least I had the video since I had been recording my experiment. I felt sorry for my slugs. They had probably never had this much fun.

I ran to my boss and said," Are you okay?" He gave an almost inadible hmmph. Since Morris was on the top, I helped him up followed by Doctor Blakk. The rest would have to fend for themselves.

_This man weighs a ton! _I complained.

He appeared too dazed to even give his sarcastic comments or blast me into extinction. I put him arm on my shoulders and slowly navigated his citadel to his quarters. He was holding his head and groaning. I knew he always kept his keys on the other side of his bandolier and I used them to open his main door. With a lot of effort, I laid him on a large couch in his lounge as gently as I could then I ran to the fridge. I quickly got ice and made an ice pack which I put on his head. He shivered. As soon as he looked better, I turned to leave or to put it more accurately, to flee.

"Wait!" He quickly grabbed my hand. I froze.

_Oh ! Oh ! I guess i am fired, right? _I silently panicked.

"Take a seat." He commanded.

I was almost dead with fear and I slowly sat down. "I am fired right?"

He ignored me. "What in Slugterra were you trying to build?" I guessed that his loss of dignity had overcome his rage.

"A gatler." I replied timidly.

He laughed scornfully. "It's impossible. Many people have tried and failed, not to mention that was the best example of failure."

"I was so close. It was just..."

"What were you even thinking?" He interrupted me. "You could have hurt yourself!"

_He's actually concerned about me! _He was definitely recovering.

Doctor Blakk removed the ice pack.

"You said a weapon... I wanted to satisfy you so I was using some old books and blueprints and I know why all previous attempts to make such a powerful weapon were futile." I defended myself.

He sat upright. "You do?! And how is that?"

This was my only chance to redeem myself. "I have studied all previous models and I have concluded that they had one thing in common. All experiments were based on the normal models of ordinary blasters. The slug energy available had to be proportional to the amount of slugs used at a defined time period. A gatler, on the other hand, has to have another energy source that makes this relationship exponential. In other words, a gatler needed a fission module not a fusion one in order to work."

He looked lost in thought. "So you are saying that the energy has to be split in order to ensure slugs are fired consecutively."

"Exactly," I replied.

With a small grin, he replied," It might actually work!"

He immediately stood up. "The most powerful weapon in Slugterra, made by Blakk Industries! Even the Shane Gang will not be able to stand up to me!"

"Nicole, keep on working on that project of yours and make sure there is no more... foolish accidents."

I sighed with relief then I innocently asked," Which one do you refer to?"

Blakk was silent for a while then he did his dark giggle. "Shall we say..both of them?"

He started laughing then tears started coming out of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I stared at him as if he had gone nuts. _It was probably because he had hit his head on something hard._

I started laughing too because I had been holding it in for a while now.

After a few minutes, he said, "Nicole, that was one heck of a show but Morris made me furious. Just running into me like that?!"

"At least he's efficient." I replied slyly.

He giggled once more and closed his eyes while doing it. "On a more serious note, I think you will surpass other people. Just do it right!"

Surprised at the turn of events, I stared at him i disbelief then I stood up and left his quarters. I swore I could feel him looking at me until I went out of his line of vision.

_That guy is a pervert! _He was Doctor Blakk but he was also a man.

Me: I hope you liked this chapter.

Doctor Blakk:I didn't because you made me look like a flopper at one point.

Me: It's not my fault.

Dr Blakk(rolls his eyes): Really? (loads blaster)

Me: OK! Ok! It's my fault. No real need to blast me.

Dr Blakk(Hmmphed): Yet...

Me(running away): Please rate and review!

Nicoleblakk logging off!


	11. Chapter 11: Gravity Falls

**Chapter 11: Gravity Falls**

I don't own Slugterra so don't sue me or I will let Doctor Blakk ghoul you!

This Chapter is definitely rated T+! I hope you will like it.(rubbing hands)

I was awakened by the sound of a key unlocking my door. It was exactly in the middle of the night, 12am to be exact. I got up and loaded my blaster and lined myself against the wall. A Liantha can't see well at night so I was at a disadvantage. The person was tall and he stealthily crept into my room. I aimed it at him and the person quickly turned and grabbed my blaster. With another swift movement, he grabbed me then closed my mouth with his free hand.

_The heck? _I struggled but to no avail. His iron grip immobilized me.

"Nicole, it's me."He whispered his hot breath on my neck. When he was sure I was not going to scream or make a run for it, he let me go.

"Doctor Blakk?! What are you doing here?"

"Just get dressed, will you?"he hissed. With those few words, he left and closed the door behind him. I bathed quickly then I wore my usual purple and silver attire complete with its bandolier. I was probably going to be using ghouls so I left my slugs sleeping peacefully.

I go out and then he looked at what I was wearing.

"Not that. Wear something...special. When you are done, meet me at the mall." he ordered.

"What's the occasion?" He ignored my question before strutting off.

_Weird! Let me do as he says or he will ghoul me. _That sent a chill down my spine. I quickly wore a red and black dress I had designed when I was bored. It has a V-neck and it was a bit revealing. The V-neck was outlined with a deep shade of red and it was quite short, it only covered half my thighs. If I had other options, I would have chosen something decent but then I had never had the chance to go to the mall. It was the only dress I had.

_No choice. Let me just wear it._ It was probably quite cold outside so I wore a red coat that had the same length as the dress. Since I was going to be riding my mecha, I wore a simple pair of black pumps.

As soon as I was done, I locked my door and I silently walked into the garage and I had to use Doctor Blakk's back door.

"Make sure no one sees you," was his last order before he left.

_This can't be happening. I must be dreaming._ I pinched myself to make sure. It was real. But orders are orders.

I activated stealth mode on my mecha before riding off into the night wondering what Blakk was up to this time. I didn't want to face the truth just yet.

I thought about the events of the past month. Whenever I started talking with his goons for example, Diablos Nachos or Morris, he would just materialise and give them something to do.

_He probably had put a bug on my phone or my blaster._ That was the only plausible explanation I could come up with. Whenever he came close to me, I would automatically feel a lot of blood rush to my face.

_Those green eyes and that giggle.. _Just the thought of that made me to shiver although I was warm. He was gravity and I was falling for him.

_Wow! Now that is the definition of a mall! _I silently admired it.

Immersed in my girlish thoughts, I failed to notice a large barrel-chested figure standing close to the entrance of the mall. I stopped my mecha and removed my coat which was now entangled in my hair. The best option was to unbraid it. It fell loosely and reached my waist.

_Bad hair day for me! Now to the most pressing task, getting off my mecha. _

As if on cue, I heard a suave voice," May I?"

Turning abruptly to my left, I turned and saw Doctor Blakk offering me his right hand. Blood rushed to my face. _O.M.G! I am glad it's dark. At least he wouldn't see me blush._

He helped me get off my mecha. No one was at the mall.

_He has probably booked it for the whole day. _I concluded. "Thank you." He kept holding my left hand as if I was going to run away from him. I tried to get my coat with my right hand but since I was left-handed it was challenging.

"Allow me."He said as he used his free left hand to remove it easily.

"You are such a gentleman." I complimented him and I noticed a suppressed smile. "My pleasure."

We entered the mall and it was well-lit. For the first time I noticed he was wearing a tux and man, he looked awesome. We got into an elevator and got to the second floor. I noticed he couldn't keep his eyes off my cleavage._Pervert! _

We strolled towards a restaurant. _I am having dinner with Doctor Blakk? He's such a gentleman. _

I blushed again at the mere thought of it and I looked down to hide it. He glanced at me then he raised his thick bushy eyebrows.

_I wonder what is going on in that mind of hers. She is looking sexy.._Doctor Blakks mind was also in overdrive.

_**Inside the mall restaurant**_

"It's beautiful." I commented. There was a table for two in the dimly-lit room. On the main table, there were various dishes of food I had never seen. This was definitely expensive, but then it was Doctor Blakk. He had been analysing my face closely and noticed I was impressed.

"You like it?" I turned and looked straight into his eyes.

"You kidding? I love it!" I smiled at him.

"Then it's now yours."

I looked at him as if he was crazy. I couldn't believe it,"You serious?"

He nodded with a gleam in his eyes.

"It's too much. I can't accept it."

After frowning, Doctor Blakk said," Modesty is not an option here, young lady!"

"Okay! Okay! Thank you very much." I did a mini-dance then I hugged him. He stiffened momentarily then relaxed.

"Welcome," he replied as he looked down into my eyes. "I am glad you like it." He laid his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me backwards but he did not break the embrace.

Chemistry was at work. We seemed to be in a trance as we looked deeply into each other's eyes. He leaned slowly towards me. When he was a few millimeters from me he hesitated. I started moving my lips closer to his.

_Damn! I hope she doesn't break it off. _Doctor Blakk silently prayed.

I jolted out of my trance and I put my fingers on his lips. He could not hide the disappointment on his face.

"What?" He frowned.

"I need to tell you something." I said softly.

"Can't it wait?" He asked now completely annoyed.

"No," I replied more firmly.

He sighed resignatedly and looked upwards. He loosened his grip on my shoulders reluctantly.

"When I was captured by Cyphan, he told me a kiss surrendered my soul to the guy who had kissed me and we will be joined as long as eternity if we are from the same race but if we are from different species, like you and me, we will be linked as long as both of us are alive."

I seemed to have his full attention, then with an evil smile said," Then let's get on with it."

"Are you sure it's a risk you are willing to take? I am not sure if my people will be comfortable with that." I warned him.

"Damn the consequences! That's how I live everyday." He waved his hand as if brushing off an annoying fly.

"Shall we resume our previous endeavours?" Before I could answer his huge arms had swept me off the floor and his lips claimed mine. I froze and my eyes remained open in shock.

_I should be kissing him back! _I thought.

Doctor Blakk stopped after a few seconds and placed me gently on the floor. "I am sorry...I guess I got carried away.."

I placed my hand on his cheek. "No! It's not your fault. It's my first kiss. I have no idea what to do." I said with a blush.

He grinned, then whispered," Then allow me to teach you."

He held my head between his two huge hands. We kissed slowly at first then our lips seemed to have a mind of their own and our tongues seemed to be duelling.

_Awesome! _I thought.

Suddenly Doctor Blakk froze and collapsed limply onto the floor.

**Cliffhanger!**

Me: How was it? Please review!

Doctor Blakk(unconscious)

Me: Oh and Doctor Blakk is unavailable for comment. See you next time.


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Longings

**The Deal**

**rated AT : for awesome teens**

"Oh no! Doctor Blakk?!" He was slumped dejectedly on the floor.

_Oh no! What have I done? _I knelt beside him and held his head in my lap.

_My first kiss and it's a disaster! _I silently cursed myself.

I moved or to put it more accurately, dragged him to a more comfortable place to a large couch in a gaming lounge that was opposite the restaurant. He was heavy but I was too worried to even complain about that.

I remembered to check his pulse and I was glad Carlisle had taught me something about humans.

There was none!

"Don't die on me please!" I begged as I shook him. I tried to loosen up his clothing and I removed his bandolier. Because he was extremely heavy, I could not lift him up so that I could unzip his tight-fitting black jacket.

When CPR had failed, I was at my wit's end. Morris would totally kill me. My heart was literally splitting into shards. This was new to me. I then remembered what my friend had said about how a broken heart could literally cause you excruciating pain.

Then the truth dawned on me. I had fallen in love with Doctor Blakk!

With a heavy sigh, I lay my head on his muscular chest hoping to hear his heartbeat. I tasted a saline solution and I was surprised it was my own tears. I had never cried before.

"Come back to me." I continued to sob quietly.

After what seemed like an eternity, a dark entity whizzed past me. I remembered the hair-raising effect. A dark energy force started to refuel me.

"So you chose him over me?" He practically spat the words as he materialised besides me.

I snapped my head up and turned towards the voice.

"Nicolay!" I half-gasped, half-screamed.

"Now you remember me?" He glared at me and I instinctively recoiled in fear. That seemed to have given him some satisfication because his facial features momentarily softened.

Nicolay loathfully stared at Doctor Blakk's body as if it were a cadaver ready for dissection. He smirked scornfully. There was a dark unstable aura around him which seemed to have worsened since our last encounter.

"I am sorry, Nicolay." I apologised as I tried to swallow my pride.

"Don't be. You are free now to be with me." He smiled warmly at me.

Extending his arm to me, he said,"Come, let's go. " As soon as he brushed my skin, I recoiled from his touch. He frowned.

"Please help him." I could not abandon the man I had grown to love. Surprised at the recent development, he scowled.

"NO!" He replied vehemently. With an iron grip, he snatched me then lifted me up so that I was practically staring into the depths of the Great Abyss.

"The only thing that was keeping you from me was THAT HUMAN!" He continued.

"How is it possible?" I asked trying to shut out the pain he was subconciously inflicting on me. I winced.

Nicolay seemed to have noticed it then he gently placed me back on the floor. "It's because he was the only being that had the largest amount of dark energy in their soul in all of were just following your instincts."

Carefully, he stepped towards me and brushed his hand through my hair.

_That attraction again! _I tried to move away from him but our souls were destined to be merged.

"You don't love me and I would not be a great mate if I were to take you without your full consent, as much as I want to make you mine." His hand moved to my cheek and it ingnited flames of passion.

I slowly closed my eyes. _This is where I belong._

Suddenly, he removed his hand. "Nicole, I only exist to make you happy so if this is really what you want, I will do it. I am a Hiantrix of my word." We made eye contact.

"I love you and I hope some day you will accept my love." He sighed resignatedly.

I reached out my hand slowly and trailed it on his chest.

"I promise I will try."

"Promise me, you will be with me when his life is over. We are immortal so I will wait, nomatter how long it takes. I will make sure none of our kind will harm him," Nicolay grasped my hand in both of his large hands.

"I promise."

Suddenly our energies in our hands merged and I knew my fate was sealed. A promise was like a vow and there was no way out of it. With a weak smile, he reluctantly let go of my hands. With two large strides, he reached Doctor Blakk and he emitted a little of his Dark Energy into his body.

With a hint of satisfaction, Nicolay then walked over to me then he kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye my love. I will see you when the time comes." He looked me in the eyes.

My eyes were full of tears, "Thank you."

I managed to whisper since there was a growing lump in my throat.

With a faint smile, he disintegrated into thin air.

My heart was torn between two worlds. Trying to forget about Nicolay, I ran to Doctor Blakk. He looked peaceful in his death and not to mention, more handsome than ever.

I held his hand. "Wake up, please. Come back to me.."

As if he had heard me, he slowly fluttered his eyelids and his green eyes immediately locked onto my silver ones.

"Nicole, why did you do it?" He immediately interrogated me.

My heart fell. It was as if I had joined the Shane Gang when my loyalty was pledged to Doctor Blakk.

"Am glad you are back, boss." I answered while averting my eyes._And I thought I had started to miss him.._

He sat up on the couch as easily as if he had never died. "Don't evade the question, young lady!"

"I am sorry." I looked into his eyes.

"Why? Answer me. I need to know." He coaxed me further.

Blood rushed to my face."It's because I love you, Doctor Blakk." I replied as I drew imaginary patterns on the couch.

Those words were enough to make him stare at me slackjawed in disbelief.

I smiled slyly then said," Close your mouth, would you? It's not a flytrap!"

He did his dark giggle.

_I love it when he does it.._ I started to feel at ease again.

He leaned forward way too close to where i was now sitting. Our faces were only inches apart.

Without any hesitation, he captured my lips with his.

After a few minutes, he whispered,"I have always loved you Nicole."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I pried.

"Because I'd rather keep thinnngs... professional." He answered as he brushed his hand lightly through my hair.

Doctor Blakk released me reluctantly then he seemed to have remembered something. Frantically, he reached into a pocket in the interior side of his jacket. He retrieved it with utter caution.

His remarkably large hands revealed it at the last second.

I gasped in shock.

"Marry me." He commanded. My eyes were now clouded with moisture. "Well?" He was impatient.

I screeched in a fan-girl sort of way and he looked upward sarcastically. _He looks cute!_

"Yes, I will, Doctor Blakk."

He shrugged his large shoulders. "Call me Thaddeus."

"Allow me," he said as he carefully slipped the ring (with a 'V' letter on top of it, obviously) onto my slender ring finger. It was probably priceless, since it was made with quarmond, a very rare black metal in Slugterra. I had never seen a red metal so I would safely assume it was a ghouled version of quarmond. It was a perfect fit.

_He made it himself. But how did he guess the size of my finger?_ I could not continue to think properly since he had started to kiss me again. He was the real definition of mystery.

I gently broke away from his embrace.

"What does the V stand for Doc.. I mean Thaddeus?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"V for Vendetta." He replied absentmindedly as his hands started to ruffle through my hair.

"I had always wondered why your hair was silver and purple-red at its ends and why you always had to dye your hair when my associates were around. I guess your heritage explains everything." He mumbled as he leaned towards me again and started to kiss me.

With a lot of effort, he paused then said dreamily, "I couldn't hide it anymore.I love you and I always will; even to the ends of Slugterra."

The very thought of the Deep Caverns sent a chill down his spine. _That is entirely another matter I will have to deal with in due time. Let me celebrate._

He continued to kiss me profusely as if he was going to die again.

"Your are very beautiful and quite the specimen ...darling." He emphasised the last word.

I giggled. _He was so full of surprises._

"Thanks Thaddeus.." I glanced at my phone. "But we should be getting back, it's almost 5am and I am late for practice."

Doctor Blakk snapped out of his adoring or drooling of me.

"Oh that? As you wish, Mrs Blakk." He grinned like a cheshire cat. I laughed at the boyish look he gave me and my heart melted.

"I bet Morris is wondering where you are. He's very efficient."

"Yes, VERY efficient," he agreed. We strolled hand in hand to our mechas outside. I had also upgraded his so that there was also an option of stealth mode on his mecha.

"How do you even come up with this things?" he mused.

I had thought of the idea ever since I had been forbidden to leave the citadel but I did not want to tell him. Some stones were better left unturned.

Just then, Doctor Blakk's phone vibrated. "It's Morris," he announced," tell him we are on our way."

He passed the phone to me and I immediately texted him.

After about five minutes of comfortable silence, I informed Doctor Blakk that I was going to be more affected than he was when our souls are merging.

He raised his thick eyebrows,"So.. are you going to die as I did?"

"No Thaddeus, I don't die," I smiled as I noticed he relaxed a little. "I go into suspended animation."

"Elaborate," he commanded in a business-like manner.

The citadel was now in full view. "It's a state where I am 'unconscious' and I can experience pain without spreading it to others or hurting others with my powers."

"Interesting," Doctor Blakk nodded his head in contemplation.

We easily slipped into his citadel using his back door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

nicoleblakk: thank you guys for reading and reviewing.. you totally motivated me.

I never expected it. This chapter was esp dedicated to those who reviewed...

thaddeus(stretches muscles): finally, some action!

Nicoleblakk:please keep on reviewing.. had to postpone my assignments for you guys. Am signing out..

thaddeus(rolls eyes): Where do you think you're going young lady? Get back here!

Nicoleblakk(sighs, forcing eyes to stay open): I need to sleep.

Thaddeus(glares):Very well then. And Nicole, you've seen what happens to people who DO fail me.

For your sake, DON'T!

Nicoleblakk(yawns): its 2 am! Am signing out!


	13. Chapter 13:Syncing!

**Syncing!**

**I dont own Slugterra, just the plot and OC.**

There was absolute silence when we entered the citadel. I parked my mecha in his garage. Doctor Blakk did likewise.

He seemed to be lost in thought. I used it to my advantage. I quickly thanked him. His face showed no emotion although he kept staring at me.

_What the heck? _I thought.

I turned to leave and I walked briskly to the exit. The blood rushed to my face and I look at my feet to cover it.

Suddenly, i bumped into a huge boulder. It was none other than Doctor Blakk.

_How did he move so fast? _There was a large lump in my throat. I gulped.

"And where do YOU think you are going, young lady?" He hissed.

I slowly raised my head and I my locked onto his green eyes. There was a mischievous spark in his eyes.

_Oh no! _I could have sworn my heartbeat had tripled. I quickly averted my eyes and probably turned purple.

_There was no escape! _I tried to hide the mounting panic. He was blocking the only exit.

"Uhmm, I ahh..I need to.." I stuttered. Since I was a Liantha, it was impossible for me to lie. If i had the ability to disappear, I would have done so. He raised his thick bushy eyebrows in a questioning manner. When i could not find any excuse, he smiled.

He lowered his head towards mine and when our months were only centimetres apart, he whispered, "I thought so."

He kissed me and as if that was not enough, he pulled me towards him. His kisses were becoming more intense. My stomach quivered. A whirl of emotions took over my mind. I was sinking into the quicksand of wild desire. His left hand was tangled in my hair and the other was holding me firmly in place as if I were going to break free. Even if that wasn't the case, I would have never found the will to do that.

His right hand started moving slowly downwards and for the first time, I was scared and excited for the first time. I was not able to control myself. This was too much. Timidly, I placed my hand on his large chest. Not wanting to let go of him, I held onto him and my other moved to his face.

"Boss?!" Doctor Blakk and I instantly disentangled ourselves from each other. We regained or rather pretended to regain our composure. I glanced up and it was Morris at the door. We were only a metre away from him.

_That guy needs to learn to knock! _I silently complained. It was not anger I felt but complete embarrassment.. Out of curiosity i checked how Doctor Blakk was handling the predicament. He was trying to suppress a smile. Subconsciously, I started to draw imaginary circles on the ground.

"Morris? What did I tell you about not knocking?" He questioned him. His best henchman was too slackjawed to answer.

After another awkward moment of silence, Doctor Blakk brushed off an imaginary dirt off his tux then he slyly looked at me. We made eye contact for a millisecond. I was speechless. His suit was in a bit of disarray and he had lipstick marks on his mouth. The evidence was too apparent to be covered up.

"Anyway.. this is my fiance." Morris shook himself out of the trance-like state he was in.

After looking long and hard at me, he replied, "Nice work boss." He started smiling and then he turned to leave. My temperature doubled.

_I would rather swim in dark water than have a repetition of what happened today._ I thought.

Morris was probably Doctor Blakk's best friend. The only difference was that he was working for him, but then wasn't I one of his associates?

Morris just shook his head and turned to leave.

"And Morris..." he paused and turned partially, "I would rather keep this... quiet!" Morris just nodded his head and marched away.

I brushed my hair and I said to him, "I think I need to go." He rolled his eyes and then he grabbed me once again.

"Now, where were we?" he pretended to think, then he said, "Ah , I remember."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

we all know where this is going right? Anyway thank you reviewers. Sorry for the short chapter but I really wanted to update this fanfic. This is for ania82. She requested this, well part of it. Chapter 14 will definitely be longer.

Nicoleblakk signing off...


	14. Chapter 14: Roses and Thorns

**Roses and Thorns**

_**Definitely rated M and RAYOR( read at your own risk)! oh and I am not responsible for any brain damage or physical impairment that happens after you read this chapter... Muhahhaaah..Read and enjoy and kids, but don't try this at home. Lol . This is dedicated to Ania82. She requested it.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**_

Morris had left and Doctor Blakk did not seem to have any plans for the day. He walked to the door and he swiped a slim red and black rectangular card to lock it.

_Oh no! I am truly trapped. _My emotions were too turbulent to determine what I was feeling at that moment.

Doctor Blakk instantly grabbed me with both his hands. When our bodies were firmly pressed together, he whispered, "This is now a part of your... training." I gasped. Without my consent he started to kiss me slowly. My eyes were still open since I was in shock. I tried to withdraw but then he quickly held my head in place. The intensity of his kisses increased and my shock was quickly transformed to desire. I had never felt this way.

This was not just love, but also lust. Lust in its purest form that needed to be sated as soon as possible. He cradled my head with his left hand and then his right hand started to move slowly downwards. He withdrew his mouth from mine and i gasped for air. Doctor Blakk then leaned slowly downwards and he kissed my neck. A gasp escaped my lips. A trail of fire was left where he had finished. He was probably getting too tired of leaning forward since I was only tall enough to reach his shoulders.

He straightened up and then suddenly lifted me effortlessly as if I were his gattler. He carried me bridal style into a large bedroom and he resumed kissing me.

_The Deep Caverns be damned! She's half your age. Control yourself! _Thaddeus tried to restrain himself but he failed.

He threw me on the bed. In an attempt to calm myself down, I quicky surveyed my new environment. The bed was enormous and I was not surprised to notice the same red and black colour. The duvet was black with a large 'V' sign on it.

I checked out Doctor Blakk who was frantically trying to remove his tight-fitting tux. It took him a lot of time to remove it or to put it more accurately, it was going to take him more time to remove it. Instead, he tore its top part into shreds as if it were made of crepe. His huge muscular chest was hairless and he looked like a body-builder. He was breathing heavily and it seemed as if he was in a race. In addition to that, he removed his million-dollar shoes and threw them onto the floor.

With the elegance of a hunting lioness, he climbed onto the bed.

_Oh no! It's my turn! _I was plain scared to death. _At least he still has his trousers on. _

I tried to be optimistic although I was on the verge of panic.

Doctor Blakk crawled to where I was lying down. Out of curiosity, I glanced at his lower half. There was a big lump straining for release.

_The heck? _I thought. _I need to get out of here. _

I tried to roll away from him but he grabbed my leg and pulled me closer to him.

"Thaddeus wait!" I shouted a bit.

Breathing heavily, he paused. Thaddeus frowned then said with complete annoyance, "What is it?"

"I... I think you should be gentle, if you have to do what you have to do.. " I mumbled in reply.

His features softened. "You are scared? That's understandable. I will try.." he replied slowly before starting to unzip my dress.

Blakk grinned then commented, "By the way, I loved the dress. You looked...sexy."

I could have sworn I turned purple. I pretended to clear my throat. "Thanks."

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" he said suavely while looking deeply into my eyes. Without further delay, he threw the velvet and satin dress somewhere then he adjusted my body to an almost spread-eagled position. Because it was the first time a man had ever laid eyes on my almost-naked body, I was really feeling embarassed. I covered my face but I could still feel his eyes staring and analysing my body.

After what seemed like eternity itself, Thaddeus said, "Impressive. "

Suddenly, a large hand grabbed my breast. A soft moan escaped my lips.

"So... large." he muttered before tearing my red bra apart. He did his dark giggle then his hand genly pried mine off my face.

"Look at me Nicole." It was more of a command than a request. I obeyed.

When he was certain he had my full attention, he continued, "Relax. There is no need to fear."

I relaxed a bit he said, "Good. Now allow me to teach you the real meaning of pleasure." I rolled my eyes and Blakk smiled.

He leaned over me and his lips claimed mine. This sent a ripple of desire down my spine.

"I want to feel every part of you.." He mumbled as he started to kiss and suck my neck while simutaneously fondling my breasts.

**Doctor Blakk's POV**

She has marvellous large breasts with perky pink nipples. Her lower half is like a wine bottle, curved in just the right spots. I will definitely lose my mind if I don't ravish her now. She has full, red and luscious lips that would make any man wild with desire. I have never felt this exhilarated ever since I killed Will Shane.

**Back to Normal POV**

He increased his pressure until it felt like delicious pain. After that, he started playing with my nipples and they instantly hardened. I moaned louder than before and I covered my mouth to stop any further weird noises from escaping from it. I felt so confused. I failed control my emotions like I was used to.

"Doctor Blakk, I am losing control.." I complained. I could not stop another moan from escaping my lips.

"I want to hear you say my name. Say it." He commanded.

With the little dignity I had left, I disobeyed. Thaddeus kissed my nipples then started to suck them.

"Say my name." He repeated. I felt my knickers were starting to get wet. Eventually, I surrendered a war I had already lost. "Ohh Thaddeus.. "

He moaned too then he said, "Good girl."

Blakk seemed to be stretching himself to his limit. " Are you ready?"

"As if I will ever be." I replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes then started to remove my panties slowly. More blood rushed to my face. After that, he raised my legs and then parted them to reveal my womanly folds. I heard a small whistle.

His mind was in overdrive. _I am so gonna lose my mind. Why do women have to be so slow? If I don't do it now, I will ghoul everything in Slugterra. _He silently vowed.

With two of his righthand fingers he started to finger me. I moaned louder.

"What.. are... you... DOING?" I asked him. It felt unbelievably ecstatic.

"Just a little something. Relax woman!" He continued and he increased the speed, until I felt my lower muscles clench continuously. I felt at bliss at that moment and I sprawled on the bed with my eyes closed.

This moment was short-lived, however, when I heard him removing his pants. I was scared but I anticipated what was about to come. The bed creaked under his weight. Out of curiosity, I peeked at him and I almost died of shock.

His cock was a thing of legend, not to mention his family jewels?!

_It's probably dark water. _I theorized.

Blakk was breathing heavily. Without further delay, he pried my legs open and then started to enter me. A sharp pain shot through my body. A shriek cut through the silence and I was not surprised that it was my own. "Relax!" He almost shouted back.

I tried to scramble away but he tightened his grip on my buttocks. His iron grip completely immobilised me. He continued to penetrate me and I felt as if I was being torn apart. I could not stop screaming and I started punching him with the remainder of my strength but my blows only bounced of his steel chest.

The pain escalated.

"Get off me, NOW!" Thaddeus seemed too immersed in the task at hand to hear and react to my command. The pain became unbearable and my powers, for some reason, were not working. I cried, screamed and begged but to no avail. He kept on pushing his manhood inside me.

Then he paused. He was holding his breath and his eyes were closed. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and they locked on to mine. His green eyes seemed brighter than before and he was covered in sweat.

I was glad when he started pulling his cock out, but to my dismay; he started pumping into and out of me. Surprisingly, the pain had lessened and then there was this numbness. When he started accelerating, the pain was transformed into intense pleasure, or was it my imagination? I regretted enjoying it. I completely surrendered to Thaddeus and he smiled when he noticed I was enjoying it.

After about an hour, I was begging him for more, which he had plenty of. I could have sworn I said his name more than a million times. I could not believe how my body yearned for him more and more. It was as if I were already addicted to him. I never wanted that moment to end but then all good things come to an end. I lost count of the number of times I climaxed.

With a final moan that sounded like my name, he quickly withdrew and came on the bed. Exhaustion finally conquered him and he fell dejectedly on top of me.

"Thaddeus you are crushing me!" I instantly complained.

He instantly moved to my side and said absent-mindedly, "My bad." I lay my head on his chest and he pulled me close. There was absolute silence since we were both catching our breath.

Doctor Blakk held me close as if I was going to leave him forever. There was an alarm clock near the bed and it was already noon! He probably noticed it and commented with sarcasm, "In a hurry, I suppose?" I glared at him and he just smiled.

After that, there was this comfortable silence and we just lay there staring at the ceiling.

A phone vibrated and Doctor Blakk grimaced and immediately grabbed it and passed it to me. It was Morris. "Answer it."

_Someone has to knock some sense that guy's head. He must learn to answer his own calls. _I complained but I did it nonetheless.

"Doctor Blakk, I have an urgent matter that I need to discuss with you. Can I come in?" Morris was a valuable asset of Doctor Blakk. He probably formulated most of his boss' evil plans.

"15 minutes." I answered hoarsely.

_I need to leave this room immediately with the remainder of my pride. _I attempted to wiggle out of his embrace and his grip instantly tightened on my body.

"Where do you think you are going, young lady?" he asked with a deep frown.

I was just plain annoyed. "A lady has got to clean up."

"That can be arranged..later. But for now.. stay where you are." He pulled me closer as if that was not close enough already.

"Like I have a choice... Can I at least get a decent blanket then?" Thaddeus reluctantly loosened his grip as if I was going to bolt out of the room.

He sighed, "Sure."

I crawled off the bed and managed to stand up. When I tried to walk, an intense pain paralysed me on the spot. _Escaping in no longer an option. _I could not even move my legs.

"Ouch!" I fell back on the bed. Doctor Blakk stood up and suavely strutted to a closet. I stared at the bed and there was a lot of blood and other body fluids. I blushed and he smiled.

_He looks so awesome! _His body was glistening with sweat and his hair was plastered to his face.

He covered our nakedness with the blanket which was obviously red and black. I cradled in his huge chest and I pretended to sleep.

Sure enough, Morris waltzed in and was taken aback by the sight that welcomed him. He immediately recovered, or pretended to recover from the shock. The two "best friends" conversed as if they were in a normal office.

_Weird! _Considering how our clothes were strewn all over the room, they can still act like that?

_The human male species were a mystery and a pleasurable experience. _I thought mischievously.

Doctor Blakk kissed my forehead lightly since he assumed I was already asleep.

The conversation had something to do with hiring Vance Volt for the Slug Run. I started to drift into unconsciousness which would later become suspended animation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

I hope you liked it lol.

Haha am actually blushing because of what I wrote. Please Read, Review or Favourite my story if you want more..

Thank you to all reviewers! Have a slugpowered day, hopefully it won't be ghouled by Dark Water..


	15. Chapter 15: Changes

**Changes**

I slowly gained consciousness. As soon as I opened my eyes, I tried to recall the events that had happened before I got into suspended animation. My memory was a bit hazy and I brushed it off as a crazy dream. Something felt off even though everything seemed normal. The clock on the wall indicated that it was about eight in the morning.

"Crap!" I immediately got out of bed. I gasped after I noticed that I was totally nude. That was when it hit me. What I had convinced myself was just a dream was actually what happened between me and my boss. _What the heck?_

I started to look for my clothes but I could not find them. There was only a large bathing towel and everything else a lady would need in the bathroom. In no time at all I had bathed and covered myself with the towel. I started exploring my room, hoping to find some decent clothes.

As if on cue, the door opened and Doctor Blakk entered. "Had a good and long rest, didn't we?" I just glared at him. _He must have installed cameras in my room to spy on me._

He smirked and threw the clothes on the bed. "You are gonna need those." I walked towards him. "Thaddeus what happened to my clothes?" I asked him with a pout. He giggled. "There will be brought here with the rest of your property." I was shocked, "So this is not my room? Oh no.. Please don't tell me I am now.."

"Living with me? Of course you are." He finished off my sentence enthusiastically.

I sighed. "I still need some privacy."

"Don't worry about that because you will have plenty of that here. You will have your own room but you will still be living in my quarters. Unless you have a problem with that?"

Doctor Blakk was a stubborn man and I knew my days of sneaking out of the citadel were over. I felt like slapping the arrogance out of him but I decided against it. If I HAD to stay with him, I had to make the best out of the situation.

"Never mind." I told him. I just wanted to be left alone so that I could let out my anger on something.

He smirked, fully aware he had won.

Blakk covered the distance between us. "Cheer up. You will enjoy yourself here." When I did not look at him, he tilted my chin towards him and smiled when he saw my cheeks that were now red with anger. "So much fire in your soul." he said before kissing me. I tried to resist but he conquered my resolve. After a few minutes, Blakk stopped and ordered me to dress up before strutting out of my room.

_That proud brat! _I insulted him silently.

After dressing up, I decided to pay a visit to the cafeteria since I was famished. I checked the date on my phone. It had been two weeks since I had gone into suspended animation! The doors had probably been locked and I stole a spare key card from Blakk's drawers. I desperately hoped there were no cameras in his room. After unlocking the doors, I checked if there was anyone in the passage. Fortunately, the coast was clear and got out and locked them again.

I was glad I now knew how to navigate the labyrinth of passages in Blakk Industries. Within minutes, I had reached the cafeteria. I got my breakfast and sat on one of the tables. I ate it voraciously until I was satisfied.

_Mission accomplished. _I smiled.

Since it was still morning, I decided to go to my lab. Morris was in the corridor and he just nodded at me. I greeted him but I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

My laboratory was in the same state as I had left it.

_At least there is still a part of my life that Blakk has not dominated, yet anyway. _I looked around and my slugs were chirping happily in their slug houses. They hopped excitedly to me when they saw me. I smiled at them. I had several other personal projects to work on and I had immersed myself soon enough.

After an hour of intense concentration, I felt a sudden sharp pain in my head. I groaned and my slugs looked at me worriedly. The pain soon subsided and I got back to my work. The pain became recurrent and I was forced to retire for the day. I decided to check on Twist. When I called him, there was he did not answer his phone.

_He's probably in a meeting with Blakk. _I assumed.

I decided to go and sleep the headache off and I left my slugs in the laboratory. It's a pity they couldn't stay with me anymore.

As soon as I entered my room, the headache intensified. I lay on my bed and tried to sleep for about a couple of hours. When I closed my eyes, the headache subsided a bit before flashes of images started playing in my head. I hoped my memory was coming back.

Suddenly, a shrill laugh pierced my consciousness. I tried to cover my ears to block out the noise but I failed. It was coming from my mind but it stopped as abruptly as it had started. Pain started piercing every part of my body. I recoiled into my blankets.

"Nicole! " I opened my eyes and I saw Doctor Blakk with a frown on his face. He was shaking me. With a groan, I asked him, "What?"

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

"I don't know. I just feel like I am on a bed of nails. My head hurts." I held my head with both of my hands. He was clearly worried. "Has this ever happened to you?"

"No. I need to ask you a favour." I mumbled.

He nodded.

"Please help me to regain my memory." I pleaded.

He raised his eyebrows. "Your guardian said you must not remember what happened until you are ready."

I groaned. My guardian, Carlisle, was always right. Thaddeus kissed my forehead. "Now go back to bed."

My guardian and Blakk were keeping secrets which I were determined to unveil. He stayed until I fell asleep. I had to investigate.

My dream felt too realistic. I felt someone calling me. As I walked towards the voice, I saw a lady who was about my age. She ran to me and hugged me. "I am glad to see you are alive. They told me you were dead." In turn I asked her what or who she was and how she knew me. She smiled at me and said, "We will meet soon." before disappearing into thin air. The rest of the dream was also a bit hazy but I firmly believed that it was somehow related to my past.

When I woke up, I heard two distinct voices in the next room. The other was a bit hoarse and I knew it was Diablos Nachos, who was probably giving the report for the day. I tiptoed to the edge of the room and I placed my ear on the wall.

"It seems our improvements to the mecha beasts have been discovered. Disappointing. We'll just have to try a little harder next time, won't we?"

My assumption was that one of his attempts to control Slugterra had failed. I rolled my eyes before I went back to my bed. I had more important things to worry about. One of them was finding a way to sneak out of the citadel. I would only be able to do it if Doctor Blakk was absent or in a good mood but as for today, it was not a day to try him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

I really wanted to update you liked it. Please review. I promise I will write a longer chapter next time.


	16. Chapter 16: Blakk and White

**Chapter 16: Blakk and White**

Twist: Don't forget the disclaimer.

Me (facepalms and glares at Twist): It's called a Disclaimer for a reason.

Twist (smirks): Just say it, already!

Me (sighs): I don't own Slugterra.

Twist(to random reader): Don't forget to review or Nicole will be "fired" air quotes by Doctor Blakk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

It was just another beautiful day in Slugterra and the caverns were now fully illuminated by Lumino ore, well except for one. Blakk's Cavern.

I stood back and looked at the finished model of the gatler. It was an artistic work.

_It's a pity it is going to be used for some nefarious purpose. _I left my lab and went to look for the man himself. He was probably in the conference room.

The doors slid open. Doctor Blakk was in the conference room arguing with his best henchman.

"Sir, are you willing to risk being killed by the Unbeatable Master just because you want to get back at her?" Morris was seated opposite Blakk and there were two holographic tablets on the table, undoubtedly, where the plans were outlined.

Blakk smirked, "She doesn't stand a chance. She is now too old."

Morris shook his head. "I still don't think this is a good idea, boss. My contact said she beat some men at a bar yesterday. It's like walking into Shadow Clan terit..."

Blakk pounded his fist on the table. "LEAVE!"

Knowing what was good for him, Morris stood up.

I shook my head at the drama unfolding before me. It was really hilarious.

I clapped my hands, "Ladies, ladies! Stop arguing." Both men turned and glared at me.

I smiled inwardly. "Now that I have your attention, allow me to present you the most powerful weapon in all of Slugterra."

Blakk smirked but looked interested. Morris raised an eyebrow.

I strutted to the front of the conference room, taking my time. Blakk growled and Morris sat down.

I projected the holographic image of the gatler. "Gentlemen, this is the finished model. I wouldn't want to bore you with scientific jargon, so.. I will be short and precise."

After explaining how the ammunition is loaded, I concluded, "Those are the things you need to know. The rest, you can figure it out."

Blakk steepled his fingers. "So.. is it ready?"

I nodded. "Excellent and perfect timing too."

He smiled at me and then turned to Morris, "Can we proceed with our plans, then?" It was more of an order than a question.

Even Morris was convinced that with this new weapon, he had beaten the odds.

After giving Blakk the keycard to my lab, I turned to leave. As soon as I reached the door, Blakk said,"Nicole, tell Twist to come here now."

Twist was not in his room or with the rest of the guards. I regretted leaving my phone in my room. As soon as I entered Blakk's quarters, I saw Blakk.

"Blakk? What are YOU doing here?" I asked him.

"What do YOU think?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and went straight into my room. My phone was in the drawer. I turned to leave but Blakk was blocking the way out.

I growled. Suddenly he grabbed me and started kissing me. I shoved him away and glared at him. "Care to explain yourself?" My cheeks heated up.

"Feisty." he drawled.

Suddenly, Blakk started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I felt like slapping him.

After wiping tears from his eyes he turned and said,"Take a break Loki." After the illusion was removed, Twist stood there grinning. "Surprise!"

I blushed. "Why are you acting as Blakk?"

Twist smiled and replied,"Blakk said I must work on my illusions and considering that you could not tell the difference, we are good to go, right Loki?" His Thuglett growled.

"How did you know I will be here?" I asked him.

_How did he know Blakk and I were an item. Morris! _I bet Morris could not resist telling Twist about the new development.

"I have seen you get into Blakk's quarters and lately, he has been a bit jumpy whenever anyone mentions your name so I thought I could investigate. I bet Morris knows too." he smirked. He was clearly enjoying himself.

_Morris had kept his word after all._

I punched him playfully, "You are a jerk, you know that?"

He grinned sheepishly.

"Next time you won't be so lucky. Blakk wants to see you." I informed him.

"You are joking, right?" he looked worried.

"I am serious. Don't worry, you did not do anything wrong.. Well, maybe one thing." I rubbed my hands together like an evil mastermind.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"What you did to me." I grinned. This was too good. Twist sweat-dropped.

"Please don't tell him. He will kill Morris and me." He gulped.

"I am just joking. Now get going." I replied.

Twist sighed in relief. "Thanks, I owe you one." he said as he dashed to the conference room.

_It was a good day to chill out. _I sat on my bed and switched on the plasma T.V.

**LATER...**.

Blakk came back in a good mood although he seemed worried about something.

"I bet you have something to tell me? How did it go?" I asked him.

"Not too bad. Not too bad." He answered me absentmindedly before strutting away.

Curiosity overwhelmed me. I wandered around the citadel until I found one of the guards I had seen leave with Blakk earlier that day. After I asked him about what had happened, he told me everything. I really felt sorry for Twist. I bet Blakk was worried about him but he was too proud to admit it. He probably thought I was going to be mad at him about the destroyed gatler.

When it was almost nightfall, Twist called me and informed me that he had met some girl who had helped him. Her name was Kaiya and he could not stop talking about her. He was definitely going to be fine. I sighed with relief. At least things did not completely go haywire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

i hope you liked it.

**Kaiya** belongs to the talented author **Hills-to-Sky. **

Don't forget to review, or whatever you do. It totally motivates me to update faster.


End file.
